The World Vs The Stinsons
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: One year into marriage and the problems start. Barney & Robin are traveling a lot for her job, their marriage has been a struggle but a bet on the World Cup game a week later helps them get over their problems. One year anniversary trip and a World Cup 2014 bet.


For those who are following the World Cup... Enjoy!

* * *

"Barney, I'm not going to bet on a soccer game." Barney and Robin have only been married for a year and it's that time again when the World Cup is on and everyone just stops and watches two teams kick a ball back and forth on a large field. The whole world is so invested in it and everyone has a favorite team. Barney being Barney and a true American roots for Team USA and Robin being Canadian and not much of a soccer fan wasn't up to betting on something she doesn't really follow. She likes Sports in general but hockey is her game. But, Barney was being so excited yet bored on this trip to Brazil that he kept betting on games with Marshall via Skype or text that he decided to get Robin involved too.

"Come on, live a little Robin. We've been cooped up in hotels for months now can't you take a break for a while?" Barney was being patient with Robin and traveling with his wife wasn't that bad but it was hard for them to spend any time together because of Robin always working. So, if he wants to at least have a little fun with Robin this is the only time they get since she's not working or focused on work.

"I'm not the kind to bet on soccer games there isn't much going on that excites me." Robin's sitting on the bed with her laptop on her lap checking her emails and searching for new clothes for the new country they're in right now. She doesn't look up from her computer screen to answer Barney she just waves a hand and types an email to Lily who's been also busy with her art consultant job.

"But, you bet on football (American) games, hockey games, even baseball games which was sudden even when you say you don't like betting on lame baseball games." Barney's counter argument was true, she did better on other sporting events. She even won the last Superbowl bet she made with Barney which was for him to stop sending her dirty text while at work. He did stop for a while but when he's bored and lonely in a hotel things happen so he started sending them again. It does make her laugh even if she gets mad because she's at work, those texts could be seen by anyone if she wasn't careful.

"Okay, you have a point. I'm in, what game do you want to bet on?"

"The Germany Vs. Brazil game."

"I'm for Germany and Marshall's for Brazil, which team are you supporting?"

Robin closed her laptop but still kept it on her lap and looked up at her husband.

"Well, I am in Brazil so I will go for the native country. Plus, they're hosting the thing so why not right?"

Barney took his wallet out of his pants pocket and bet $100 on the game. Now, this is a big game because it was the quarter finales and the team who wins will go for the Cup in the final. Barney had all his hope and money on Germany winning because hey he likes the underdog story. Although, surprisingly Germany has been winning all the games they have played so far.

Robin goes back to her emails and sends Marshall one telling him she's in on betting on the game. But, luckily he was online so they chatted for a bit instead.

_To; Big Judge Fudge_

_Hey, Marshall I'm in on the game I'm for Brazil too. We are so going to win this bet, they are clearly the better team._

_Mrs. Sparkles Stinson _

_Awesome, we are so going to kick some German ass. Am I right?_

_Big Judge Fudge_

_Totally, how did he convince you to join the bet?_

_Mrs. Sparkles Stinson_

_Nothing, I just thought it would be fun to join in on the fun_

_Big Judge Fudge_

_Okay, oh Lily said she can't wait for you guys to come back to New York we miss you guys_

_Mrs. Sparkles Stinson_

_We miss you too, we will leave in a few days be back home on Friday for the weekend then it's off to Rome_

_Big Judge Fudge_

_Rome huh? Rome was awesome, it's a stunning place to be in we had fun when we were there_

_Mrs. Sparkles Stinson_

_I know, Lily told me. I've always dreamed of going to Rome I love Italy_

_Big Judge Fudge_

_You guys will love it_

The conversation went on for another 10 minutes before it was time for Robin to get some sleep because she needed to be up early. She didn't want to say anything about her and Barney fighting lately so she kept that to herself for now. She hated these useless fights with her husband, it's only be a year since they were wed and all the do is fight about her job. She was sick of the fighting and exhausted from working all the time. When they got married she didn't think marriage could be so difficult and working all the time and barely having a straight forward honest conversation with Barney either, they try to talk it over or they get angry for no reason and the arguments go on for hours. It's been this way ever since Robin took the foreign correspondent job. It was so frustrating to not see Robin all the time and he's getting tired of all the traveling. Being with Robin was great but always being in different places all the time was not great.

One night last week Robin came home late from working and Barney was still up typing a last entry in his blog. Everything was okay for a minute and then Barney became serious it was odd behavior Robin thought, but she let him talk. He was fed up with all the traveling and not being able to see Robin for more than just a day on Sundays. He missed being with her all the time, when they got married he thought the happiness he felt was going to last forever but now he just hates not waking up in the morning with her already gone or going to sleep with her still not back from work.

"I can't do this anymore Robin. I miss you and hate this traveling. I mean being with you is great but ever since you started this foreign correspondent job I hate not being able to see you. I came with you to be with you, but I barely see you at all and when I do you're too tired to talk to me. It's not that I don't like these different countries I just don't like not getting to see you." Barney was almost in tears as he said this, it was the honest thing he's ever said and he hates feeling this way especially because he's so proud of Robin's success. But, this was too stressful on their newly wedded-year-marriage but he's ready to go back to New York to his actual home.

She tells him "I know, I miss being with you too. This job is so stressful and I'm always tired but I have to do my job Barney. I know I missed our anniversary and I will make it up to you but I have to do my job." He understands of course, he always been supportive and happy for Robin's success but he's just not happy and he misses her a lot more than he ever thought was possible since they got married and vowed to always be with each other no matter what.

"I'm tired of not seeing you, I am so honestly happy for your success but I'm lonely a lot sitting in a hotel room every day isn't making what I thought was going to happen when we got married any easier on our marriage. When we got married I promised to be honest with you and honestly I'm not happy. I love you too much to have you chose between your career and me but I can't do this anymore." Now he was crying and she was crying trying to take in what he just told her.

It was such a sudden realization that Barney isn't happy when that hasn't been true for the last two trips they had been on. She gets why he's feeling this way but there isn't anything she could do to change her career. They promoted her for this gig because they thought she was the best for it but that was before she married Barney. She wanted to stay in New York with her friends and her husband so she turned it down plus she was happy just being an anchor. But, then they asked her again only two months into her marriage to do the correspondent job. She talked it over with Barney and he was more than happy for her new job. Then it was an interesting theory, traveling around the world with Robin would be fun plus he doesn't have GNB to go back to so going different places with Robin would be an awesome fun thing to do. It wasn't so awesome after a week of Robin's first assignment.

Two weeks later Robin took two more assignment one in Brazil and one in Rome. Both were a two week trip. Barney agreed to accompany her on the Brazil trip and then go back home to wait for her to finish the Rome trip. But, he then regretted not being there in Italy with Robin because not only did he want to see Rome it's one of the most beautiful places in the world to be in but also he wanted to take this trip with Robin so they can celebrate a late 1 year anniversary. Cause, hey Rome is such a romantic place to be in and it was Robin's idea to end her correspondent job in the most romantic city ever so this was her way of making all this traveling up to Barney.

On the day of the quarter finals the bet was on. Barney Skyped with Marshall so they can watch together live while Robin talked to Lily on her own video chat. Marshall and Robin lost the bet and both payed Barney $100 each and were pretty bummed out after what happened with this game. They didn't see this mess coming at all it was really sad to watch even for two people who weren't that big on soccer. But, they were still pretty sad about it... Barney didn't want to rub it in cause he felt bad for Brazil too seeing them go down that badly was like watching the most thrilling action movie but with a horrible ending to it.

Barney and Robin go to Rome after this, she does her last correspondent gig then they took a romantic trip around the city before going back home. They both struggled for a while but their relationship and marriage was stronger for talking about their problems. A half a year later Barney & Robin decided to move out to Long Island where his mom Loretta and now husband Sam live. Even though both hated the suburbs being near family wasn't so bad plus they love going back to Farhampton Inn as much as they can when they can. It was after all their place that made their lives completed.

The end.


End file.
